onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Image Licensing
I have noticed that many of our images do not have licenses and sources. This is a problem, considering that SOPA is on the loose and a certain site have been shut down due to copyright infringement. My point is, without proper copyright licensing and source, we are basically taking images without properly crediting them to the originator. Therefore, I propose everyone to help out in updating these unlicensed images by giving them the licensing templates that fit the best, and give the source to ones that need them so we can credit which chapter/episode/company/etc. that provided them. That being said, I like to remind everyone NOT to upload any images with scanlation/fansub on them. 07:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Wikipedia deletes images without licensing established, don't want to go to that lengths, but has anyone done a clean out of unused images recently? Thats usually the best start to cleaning up mages on the wikia. As for the ones without a license, I wish I could pitchin to help but I don't have that sort of time anymore. However, Its usually best to have 3 or 4 editors on this sort of task and assign them jobs. Other then that a automated bot can sometimes help either warn users when theyupload a image without the licensing or put a standard license up. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to be cynical noob here, but isn't the wikia directly linked to Wikipedia, so if they take down Wikipedia will wikia be taken down as well? And if Wikia is taken down will we be taken down to? Wikia and Wikipedia are 2 seperate entities. Is there a category for unlicensed images? Seems like most of these. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles Can be deleted though. 14:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Looks like I should click the provided links before talking...Anyways I'm gonna try and get on that later tonight. 14:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) My question remains though, if wikia is taken down as a whole then we will be taken down with it right? If wikia is taken down yes. We are unaffected by wikipedia policy though. 14:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) There is no use overthinking, the problem is that even if we claim to use an image under "fair use" that could be not necessarily the case. From bad to worse, with SOPA and PIPA even if we legitimately claim fair use, third parties can demand the deletion of an image without a reason (first we have to delete it, then we can ask a neutral party to evaluate if the demand was legitimate). Let's just keep the images in order. Even if we won't be affected, there's no point in not providing sources and licences. 18:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Of course! That's always the best option, I was the one to rearrange the licenses and the templates in the first place. Fansubs and scanlations can be uploaded if there is no quality RAW image from the vote result. Also SOPA isn't on the loose since it wasn't passed yet. Just slap the fair use template like people on Wikipedia do and everything is fine. The Wikia wouldn't be shut down because of an image not having a license on it anyway. SeaTerror 18:24, January 25, 2012 :That's right, the worst thing that could happens is the losing of some images. (I'm not sure on this point... because there is a possibility that it may applies on text to, if this is the case then Oda can come here and ask to remove all contents about One Piece because he thinks it's a "load of bullshit", then goodbye wiki.) Safe better than sorry, just license everything so we can credit wherever they originated from. After all, didn't school teach you not referencing sources is plagiarism? But worse news, some images aren't categorized at all, either with the no licensing or no source templates, so we can't track them down so easily. 21:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I have always tried to keep the newest files in order, for start, but sometimes I couldn't catch up with them. Every regular users should learn at least the basic information to provide in a file and the categories, also we should make a more intuitive upload guide (we should look in other wikis since some of them have a really good organization). Stupid question: Where are those source templates? I can't find them. 22:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Actually that's not so stupid... the template themselves are in Category:Image Wiki Templates, but if you use , at the bottom, you will see the license selector where every license has a little description. For a better (I hope) explanation see here, in short for screenshots and for manga or merchandise images. :Wait, there aren't any source template beside , just type the episode/chapter where did you take the image from. Anyway the credits are always to Shuisha/Toei, the source is actually more important for us users, since if we decide to re-upload a pic we know where to look for. The credit should go to Oda instead. SeaTerror 04:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :They are, it's written at the bottom of the templates. The point being the credit should go to Oda and not Shueisha SeaTerror 17:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :If you look at the credits in volumes or episode they credit Shueisha and Toei too, since they are the companies who release One Piece, so we have to credit them too. Template interface? I think it would be pretty handy for uploaders if there was a template to add into the upload description box so. How about having something like: which unfolds to Description ("Usopp shoots ...", Source (with link to the episode) and Licensing information (fair use, year of episode production, authors/copyright holders) on the description page? Tagging images from Manga or from movies could work with separate templates with adapted copyright information (manga: Oda/Shueisha/Viz - anime: Oda/Shueisha/Toei/Funimation). They also may contain so uploaders wouldn't need to choose it from the dropdown box. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) You are basically asking for this template, but it's the same as manually write the sections. Also keep in mind that more complex is the template more difficult it is using it for new users. About the credits part I think it's fine as it is now, with "fine" I mean that there aren't any problems. I think it will be helpful have a more useful uploading tool like this, I'm currently testing it on my wiki. Slapping the template on everything would be just as good. SeaTerror 18:16, January 27, 2012 (UTC) No, some would need if they are from TV/movies. 22:01, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Technically the is a variant of , the main reason to differentiate between screenshot/gif/manga pictures is that is arguable if a panel of a 20-page long manga is fair use (while a single screenshot of a 20-min long show is not a big deal). Anyway this is the standard way of licensing. I don't see how it is arguable. 1) "to illustrate the subject in question" A manga page is illustrated after all. 2) "where no free equivalent is available or could be created that would adequately give the same information," There are no free manga pages. 3) "on the non-profit English One Piece Wiki, hosted on servers in the United States," This is the One Piece Wiki. SeaTerror 06:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree, but if you try to upload the same images we have on Wikipedia they will probably get deleted right away, honestly I didn't investigate so much but that's it. Anyway there are no problem in our system and we can do nothing on our side about the matter with SOPA and PIPA. In any case, should we set a bot to start putting in templates and sources, or does someone want to do it manually? 18:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC)